tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Triumph
Toby's Triumph is the sixteenth episode of the eleventh season. Plot I was autumn on the Island of Sodor and the engines were getting ready for the harvest festival. Sir Topham Hatt arrived at Tidmouth Sheds and gave Toby the job to take Alicia Botti to a special picnic for a concert. When Sir Topham Hatt said that Alicia Botti is an important passenger, Toby started to worry that he might make a mistake and still worried while he and Henrietta are given a washdown and the Refreshment Lady set up a special tea for Alicia Botti. When Toby left Maron, he went to fast when he reached a bend and stopped to quickly when the signal turned red which made all the food spill. Toby made another mistake by puffing onto a dusty branch line and it covered him and Henrietta in leaves. When Thomas puffed by pulling tomatoes, he said hello to Toby and asked what happened to him, but Toby didn't hear as he was still worried. Toby was so worried he didn't see Jem Cole or heard Elizebeth trying to warn him about the big puddle of mud on the track, but Toby was going too fast to stop in time and he splashes into the puddle and he and Henrietta got covered in mud. Toby arrived at the Airport, but Alicia Botti was upset that she can't arrive on a dirty train, but arranges Toby and Henrietta to be washed and Toby stopped worrying. After they were shiny and clean, Toby puffed to the picnic with Alicia Botti and arrived on time without any mistakes. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Elizabeth * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Henrietta (does not speak) * Refreshment Lady (does not speak) * Jem Cole (not named; does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * "Dusty" Dave (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Maron * Sodor Airport * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Whispering Woods Halt * The Washdown Trivia * For unknown reasons, when the episode aired on PBS in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, the scene of Sir Topham Hatt arriving is actually mirrored, but since it was fullscreen and Toby's number couldn't be seen, it can't be determined. * Jem Cole, who now has grey hair and a beard, is the farmer. * This episode marks Elizabeth's last speaking role to date and Alicia Botti's first speaking role since her debut. Goofs * Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * There are trucks blocking in front of Toby's way at Tidmouth Sheds. * Half of the parking lot at Maron is replaced with trees. * Lady Hatt's model from The Green Controller is used in the crowd scene, but Lady Hatt is at the picnic. * Elizabeth has Bertie's horn sound. * In some scenes, Toby's eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Toby's Triumph (magazine story) * Books - Toby Has a Kind Heart In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Toby'sTriumphtitlecard.png|UK DVD Title card File:Toby'sTriumphUSTitleCard.png|Digital Download Title card File:Toby'sTriumphTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:Toby'sTriumphJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Toby'sTriumphPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title card File:Toby'sTriumph1.png File:Toby'sTriumph2.png File:Toby'sTriumph3.png File:Toby'sTriumph4.png File:Toby'sTriumph5.png File:Toby'sTriumph5(MirroredShot).png|Mirrored scene File:Toby'sTriumph6.png File:Toby'sTriumph7.png File:Toby'sTriumph8.png File:Toby'sTriumph9.png File:Toby'sTriumph10.png File:Toby'sTriumph11.png|Percy and Thomas File:Toby'sTriumph12.png File:Toby'sTriumph13.png File:Toby'sTriumph14.png File:Toby'sTriumph15.png File:Toby'sTriumph16.png File:Toby'sTriumph17.png|The refreshment lady with the buffet File:Toby'sTriumph18.png File:Toby'sTriumph19.png File:Toby'sTriumph20.png File:Toby'sTriumph21.png File:Toby'sTriumph22.png File:Toby'sTriumph23.png File:Toby'sTriumph24.png File:Toby'sTriumph25.png|A signal File:Toby'sTriumph26.png File:Toby'sTriumph27.png File:Toby'sTriumph28.png File:Toby'sTriumph29.png File:Toby'sTriumph30.png File:Toby'sTriumph31.png File:Toby'sTriumph32.png File:Toby'sTriumph33.png File:Toby'sTriumph34.png File:Toby'sTriumph35.png File:Toby'sTriumph36.png File:Toby'sTriumph37.png File:Toby'sTriumph38.png File:Toby'sTriumph39.png File:Toby'sTriumph40.png File:Toby'sTriumph41.png File:Toby'sTriumph42.png File:Toby'sTriumph43.png File:Toby'sTriumph44.png File:Toby'sTriumph45.png File:Toby'sTriumph46.png File:Toby'sTriumph47.png|Jem Cole the farmer File:Toby'sTriumph48.png File:Toby'sTriumph49.png File:Toby'sTriumph50.png File:Toby'sTriumph51.png|Elizabeth File:Toby'sTriumph52.png File:Toby'sTriumph53.png File:Toby'sTriumph54.png File:Toby'sTriumph55.png|Toby at the airport File:Toby'sTriumph56.png|Alicia Botti File:Toby'sTriumph57.png File:Toby'sTriumph58.png File:Toby'sTriumph59.png File:Toby'sTriumph60.png File:Toby'sTriumph61.png File:Toby'sTriumph62.png File:Toby'sTriumph63.png File:Toby'sTriumph64.png File:Toby'sTriumph65.png File:Toby'sTriumph66.png File:Toby'sTriumph67.png File:Toby'sTriumph68.png|Henrietta File:Toby'sTriumph69.png|Toby and Alicia Botti File:Toby'sTriumph70.png File:Toby'sTriumph71.png File:Toby'sTriumph72.png File:Toby'sTriumph73.png File:Toby'sTriumph74.png File:Toby'sTriumph75.png|The workmen messing around File:Toby'sTriumph76.png File:Toby'sTriumph77.png File:Toby'sTriumph78.png File:Toby'sTriumph79.png File:Toby'sTriumph80.png File:Toby'sTriumph81.png File:Toby'sTriumph82.png File:Toby'sTriumph83.png File:Toby'sTriumph84.png File:Toby'sTriumph85.png File:Toby'sTriumph86.png File:Toby'sTriumph87.png File:Toby'sTriumph88.png File:Toby'sTriumph89.png File:Toby'sTriumph90.png File:Toby'sTriumph91.png File:Toby'sTriumph92.png File:Toby'sTriumph93.png File:Toby'sTriumph94.png File:Toby'sTriumph95.png File:Toby'sTriumph96.png|The Mayor, Sir Topham, and Lady Hatt File:Toby'sTriumph97.png|Cyril, Farmer Trotter, Dusty Dave, and Jem Cole File:Toby'sTriumph98.png File:Toby'sTriumph99.png File:Toby'sTriumph100.png File:Toby'sTriumph101.png File:Toby'sTriumph.jpg File:Toby'sTriumph102.png File:Toby'sTriumph103.png File:Toby'sTriumph104.png File:Tobyhasakindheart.jpg|Book Episode File:Toby's Triumph - British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby's Triumph - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes